1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a collapsible cable management device; in particular, to a collapsible cable management arm for organizing various internal cables.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand of computer network and telecommunication device is ever-increasing and an issue arises in the organization of cables, electrical cords and the like. The lengthy cables are prone to tangle when loosely disposed in an industrial computer server which usually has considerable number of power and signal cables therein connecting hard disk drives. In addition, cables have to be disconnected from at least one end for equipment maintenance resulting in a period of power cut or service interruption.
The conventional cable tray comprises trays or tubes to retain cables. However, the known apparatuses have limited capability of heat dissipating which cause slow signal transmission speed and even electric fire. Furthermore, the fixed trays or tubes are less flexible and occupying larger storage space.